Finding her Patronus and other Stories
by AzaleaBlue
Summary: A Collection of Ron/Hermione missing moments from the books and some post war one shots. Genre and rating different for each chapter. Chap1: Hermione finds solace in Ron's arms after their escape from the Manor. Chap 2: Ron and Hermione are expecting their first baby and Ron is in for a surprise.
1. Finding Her Patronus

**A/N: A Deathly Hallows missing moment.**

 **Ron and Hermione find a little peace the first night at Shell Cottage after they escape from the Manor. I know this has been done a million times and yet I just had to write this down.**

 **Thanks to each one of you for reading.**

* * *

 **ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JKR**

 **Finding her Patronus**

Ron shifted his position on the couch again. The room was silent except for the sound of the gushing sea that played constantly in the background like a melancholy symphony. From his left he could hear the gentle snoring that was Dean's. Occasional twisting and turning, which caused the temporary camp cot to make little screeching sounds came from his right. Harry was awake. Ron wasn't surprised.

How long had it been since they had wrapped up for the night? Maybe an hour, maybe more.

Putting his right arm under his head, he turned slightly to his left where the stairs began. In the faint light from the moon outside that seeped into the room through the glass windows, the whitewashed and shell studded room glowed softly. He physically ached to go up to the tiny bedroom and peek in once, just once to see if she was fine. The camp cot screeched again and he could hear Harry turning the other way.

Minutes passed or maybe hours. Another sound of faint breathing accompanied Dean's and yet Ron still laid wide awake, eyes glued to the stairs.

His senses picked up every little noise as if he was still sitting guard outside their tent; the sea gushing forward and back, the soft breathing and faint snoring from his sides, the clock on the mantelpiece ticking off seconds.

The rhythm had almost become a lullaby pulling him into a state of drowsiness when another sound, a softer one, joined the others; a delicate footstep walking down the stairs, soft rustling of a dressing gown and a faint whisper of a suppressed sob.

He was up in a flash. He could identify that whimper anywhere, especially after hearing it so many times today. The main door creaked softly as it was opened and making as less noise as he could, he followed her wake.

Ron didn't suppose she heard him. He walked out into the porch to find a form huddled in the cane sofa that sat there. So as not to startle her with his sudden appearance, he called softly.

"Hermione..."

The whimpering stopped and she replied in teary surprise. –" _Ron?"_

He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her. Hermione turned slightly and buried her face in his chest. As tears rolled down, she shook with the intensity of the sob that muffled in his chest, muffled to all but him. He heard them loud and clear, close to his heart. Placing the other arm over her too, he pulled her closer.

"I miss my parents." She said in between hiccups after a long time.

"I know." He replied softly.

"I want this to end Ron, I want to go home." She said moving a little apart but still close enough for him to see the moisture trickling down her pale cheeks.

"I want..."

"To be safe, to be with family. I know Hermione, I know."

"When will all this be over Ron?" she asked like a child seeking assurance.

"Soon Hermione, I promise."

Silence reigned for a while between them, with nothing but the sea playing in the background.

"Harry was right. You were very brave in there."

"So were you both and Dobby... I thought we had no chance... I thought I'll die."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" he admonished sternly but not too loud as he pulled her closer again into his chest.

Nuzzled close to him she heard the beating of his heart and after everything they had gone through, it was the sound of his beating heart that soothed her down. They were alive, they had made it. And now they had a plan.

Feeling marginally better she moved slightly so as to be able to see his face.

She looked into his eyes, noticing even in the moonlight, the pain those orbs held. She remembered seeing fear in them as he had lowered her down on the bed after their escape from the Manor. She remembered seeing his frightened yet fierce look as she dangled in his arms as he walked up to the cottage and up the stairs into the tiny bedroom. And if it wasn't the pain that was playing tricks on her mind, she thought she had seen a couple of tears in his eyes as he put her down on the bed in the gentlest manner.

Ron. It was now more than ever when she realised how much she had missed him and how grateful she was that he had returned back to them, _to her._

With a deep sigh he held her hand and pulled back the sleeves as she struggled to shake him off.

"Ron..."

"Shhh" he muttered as he ran his finger over the slur Bellatrix had traced on her arm. And then without warning, he pulled her arm to his lips and kissed it.

Hermione watched in surprise as their eyes met, realising only now how close they were to each other, physically and in every other sense.

Ron was looking at her so intensely now that she couldn't break the gaze. She lowered her eyes after a while only to move over his unshaven face. It had a darker tint to it where the Snacher's fist had hit him while he fought for them to leave her.

" _No!" he had shouted at Bellatrix. "You can have me, keep me!"_ How many times had she heard him screaming her name from the cellar? A hundred? Maybe more, she didn't really know. What she knew was that it was his voice that had kept her sane through all the pain.

Even as she watched mesmerised, he undid the button of the gown at her neck. She shivered as his fingers touched her skin ever so slightly.

Picking up his wand that he had left on his side, Ron cast a light. Lifting up her chin with his finger, he directed the light to her throat where the evil witch had placed her dagger. He noticed the faint scar and ran his thumb gently over it, a blazed look forming in his eyes.

Hermione quivered at his touch. He was close and as he scrutinized her scar, she felt his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes as he leaned in closer and she almost wished him to kiss her on this scar too but the moment passed and after a while she felt him pulling her dressing gown to cover her.

She opened her eyes to find him watching her and with a faint trace of a smile he kissed her on the forehead. Her heart groaned a little at the lost chance but then this wasn't the time. This was war.

He spoke after quite a while during which she remained snuggled in his arms, "I think you should go to bed, get some rest. And its getting cold here."

He looked tired too. She nodded silently. As they unwrapped from each other's arms, he got up first. The moment the contact with him ceased, the horrors came crashing again, the same horrors she had been trying unsuccessfully to rid herself off. When the room had threatened to strangle her she had escaped out, hoping the sea and the wind would give her peace and rest. But it was still the same, like a hundred Dementors were drawing close, leaving her with just the terrible memories and sucking away all her hopes and dreams.

"Hermione?" called Ron softly.

"I...I'll sit here for a while...you go ahead."

He resumed his position next to her.

"What happened?" he asked in a murmur, tucking a curl behind her ear and lifting up her chin to meet her eyes, his thumb traced her jawline delicately.

"I can't sleep in there."

She didn't need to tell him more. He understood.

He conjured a blanket as she curled down on the small sofa with her head on his lap without question. He covered her with the blanket and ran his fingers in her hair. She felt the sense of comfort returning back. The dementors were finally receding back in the darkness, the world had hope again.

"You need your sleep too Ron." She muttered, cocooned in the warmth of the blanket and the fragrance of his presence.

"I will." He told her as he stretched to rest his head back, feeling way more at peace now than before.

They remained silent till the soft ebb and flow of their breathing melted into one. The last thought on Hermione's mind before she fell asleep with his fingers still caressing her hair was that she had finally found her true patronus.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is a one shot. But I might add other missing moments to it depending on the reader responses I get. Do you want me to continue?_**

 ** _Please do leave a review._**


	2. A Little Surprise

**A/N: I haven't updated this in a while and sorry for that. Hope you all like it and please leave a review.**

 **Genre: Romance/Humour/Family**

 **Rating: T (just to be safe)**

 **Timeline: Post-Hogwarts**

 **Summary: Ron and Hermione are expecting their first baby and Ron is in for a little surprise.**

 **All Characters of this story belong to JKR, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **A Little Surprise**

Ron was, to put it in simple terms, nervous. No scratch that, he was actually going mental. Now that really wasn't a surprise considering the woman he had married. It was inevitable really, after all, she _was_ completely mental(in an adorable sort of way though). He released a breath as he paced in their balcony while she was still busy getting ready for the appointment.

"Ron?" she called and he hurried inside. Well, she was always a nasty case with her temper, and the pregnancy hormones really didn't help much in that area. Ron was absolutely positive that he had no intention of facing a curse, a hex or even a punch from that fiery witch he called wife.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"This dress doesn't fit anymore!" she grumbled standing in front of the mirror in her bra and knickers, the slight swell of her belly visible better than even a week before.

"Well, I can sort that." He said pulling the dress away from her hand and drawing his eyes away from his wife's ripe form. Five months into the pregnancy and he could swear she was positively glowing and growing adorably round in the middle. He found it strangely amusing, sexy and endearing, all at the same time.

Pulling out the wand from his jeans pocket, he expanded the garment slightly and thanked his mum silently for teaching him that spell. He had been using it quite often nowadays as Hermione, of all people, had become strangely conscious and a slight bit uncomfortable with her changing body. That was crazy because he had no doubt what so ever that she cherished this new phase and the impending motherhood. Well, most possibly it was, as Harry had wisely called - 'the Barmy-Side-Effects' of pregnancy hormones.' He would know, after all, Ginny was expecting their second baby. Ron shook his head . _He would not think that his sister was impregnated by none other than his own best mate, for the second time. Nope, no. NO!_ They were married now so, of course, they were having... _No! STOP right there!_

"Ron?" Hermione called softly with a puzzled stare at his direction.

"Err... Sorry love, here you are." He replied apologetically and handed her the dress. She took it and with a smile that always rendered him speechless, and pulled his face close for a kiss.

"Wow..." he breathed after a while. This particular side effect of the hormone he could live with he thought with a grin. But she was already dressed now and his mind went back to the problem at hand.

"Well... What are you so worked up about, Husband?" He loved when she called him that. It reminded him how lucky he was to have her.

There was a glint of mischief in her eyes, and he could tell she knew the answer already.

Ron was trying extra hard not to get into an argument nowadays no matter how much he secretly loved their bickering. He wasn't really sure if her anger would be good for the little one. But it was a tough decision for it was getting increasingly difficult to figure out what _did not_ flip her switch considering that, of late, it was mostly flipped than not. Even the slightest provocation was enough to get her fuming or in tears, and for some barmy reason that made no sense, she was teary for being so angry all the time and angry for being a cry baby at the drop of a hat. It was all very confusing, to be honest.

For him, it meant that life was more of tip toeing around her to ensure she was in good mood and he did not mess it up with a stupid statement or tactless remark. As such, a scope for any harmless banter was really slim. He didn't blame her or anyone else. After all, it was _his_ doing that she was pregnant in the first place. Admittedly with quite a bit support from her end too. But he would give her that; he wasn't the one who had to give up on his favourite treats because he couldn't bear the smell now, was he?

He decided to give it a shot. Maybe he could convince her...

 _Fat chance!-_ Said his brain with a smug- he ignored it.

 _Or perhaps, he could divert her attention into something more interesting? Something that would forget about this appointment or be horribly late for it at the very least?_ The idea was tempting on more levels than one. Plus, on a serious note, he really wasn't comfortable about trusting any random woman with her life, and certainly not their baby's.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Yeah?" she replied brushing her hair.

"Well, this muggle Obestristritian of yours..."

"Obstetrician" she corrected grinning as she glanced at his reflection before going back to her hair.

"Umm...Yes, Obstetrician of yours. Are you... sure she knows what to... I mean... she knows what she will be doing, right?"

Hermione laughed, unable to hold back any longer, and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to her. He did as she asked, looking a little hurt and very adorable.

"Oh I am so sorry Ron." She called adoringly as her fingers ruffled his hair.

"Well, she is trained in these things. Trust me she knows all about it," she added with a smile. She knew the love she felt for the guy she married was reflecting blandly in her eyes for him to see.

He looked a little relieved but not quite convinced yet. Ron paused for a while, took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles gently with his fingers before carefully trying again.

"You are seeing a healer already, then why..."

"Because as wonderful as magical healing is, it can't show you what I want you to see."

"Are you sure? She won't hurt the baby right?" he asked in a quiet voice and she noticed the soft pleading in his eyes.

"No Ron, I would never take that risk with our baby, surely you know that?" she asked meeting his wonderful blue eyes. _Gosh, she really wished the little one got those from him and his heart and humour and ... Well, the list was long._

She pecked him on the cheek and standing up, picked up the handbag from the chair. Finally, tying her hair with a hair tie she turned around at her husband to find him still watching her intently, not missing the much too familiar indications in his eyes that denoted that he was uncomfortable about this.

"Come on Ron." She called extending her hand.

...

 _This was mental._

He was seriously worried now.

 _Was everyone in Muggle London pregnant, for Merlin sake?! And did all of them decide to visit this particular clinic?_

He looked around to find ladies in various stages of pregnancy sitting around in the lobby area of the pristine uptown clinic Hermione had dragged him to. He was already apprehensive about a Muggle handling his precious wife and unborn child. Well, not that he was against muggles or their technologies; he was Arthur Weasley's son after all. But he had heard of their techniques. Apparently, they cut open and later stitched on their patients like some fucking quill work. He would rather prefer getting healed by magic than have a bunch of men and women practice their needle-work on his abdomen while they discussed the latest show on the tellivistion*. If becoming a father was not nerve-wracking enough, now he was worried crazy about his wife's sanity too. He couldn't really fathom her eagerness to come here. She was seeing a perfectly good Healer. And what did she mean by 'show something magic can't'? He had seen everything Hermione could show him, and how on earth could this Obstr..Obstra... W _whatever_ -lady help on that front?"Mrs Hermione Weasley?" called the woman sitting at the reception area, and Hermione left her chair and Ron followed a little consciously.

"Mrs Hermione Weasley?" called the woman sitting at the reception area, and Hermione left her chair while Ron followed her a little consciously.

"Now, please don't look shocked when she does the regular check- ups, okay Ron? Just keep a straight face alright?" she muttered in an undertone.

"But- " he began but was shushed down as they had reached the cabin already. Hermione knocked and Ron pushed the door open for her and followed, closing it shut behind him.

Greetings were shared, and Ron gulped down the increasing feeling of unease to look at the woman. She appeared to be kind, middle-aged and greying just at the temples. Hermione took a seat near her and while his wife got busy discussing the details of her pregnancy with the woman, Ron helped himself to a spare chair and glanced around. There were pictures of cute babies and a diagram of the internal parts of a female reproductive organ. He decided he would have to

Hermione took a seat near her, and while his wife got busy discussing the details of her pregnancy with the woman, Ron helped himself to a spare chair and looked around. There were pictures of cute babies and a diagram of the internal parts of a female reproductive organ. He decided he would have to Obliviate that image before he planned any bedroom activities with his wife.

"So Hermione are you ready for the scan?" asked the lady causing him to turn around sharply.

 _Scan? What in the name of Merlin's pants was that?_

"Yes, Doctor and of course Ron and I would like to know if we are having a girl or a boy." Hermione beamed, glowing pink around her cheeks as she glanced at his direction.

 _Now he was getting miffed. Why couldn't she ask the Healer that? All it would take was a flick of a wand!_ But he kept quiet as promised and pretended to look casual, although the way Hermione was holding his hand in assurance made him wonder if he looked casual or constipated. He wasn't much of an actor any day.

"Let us do some general check up, and then we can perform the scan. I am sure Mr Weasley would love to see?" asked the doctor kindly.

 _Hah! I have actually seen all of her or she wouldn't be here!_ Ron had almost said it aloud but his wife beat him to it.

"Yes, he would love to."

 _WAIT! WHAT?! Was this woman barmy?_ It was one thing being horny during pregnancy _but in front of a total stranger?!_ He tried signalling her that it was a totally mad idea but she merely smiled at him which looked more like a warning glare that went –'Do-What-I-Say-Or-Else..." he nodded in agreement helplessly. At least he hoped he would be too embarrassed to get aroused.

Hermione got up and followed the lady behind a set of long, white curtains leaving Ron's imagination to wander off, although his ears were trained to the soft voices coming from behind the screen.

"Your blood pressure is in control, that's good. Yes, good weight gain too...Let's see... Well, all seems fine. Please lie down." There was some shuffling of sheets and Ron found himself training his ears harder but all he could make out were soft sounds that did not resemble anything he had heard so far. He fingered his wand inside his pocket just to be sure and was a little shocked to hear her calling him.

"Mr Weasley, please do come in here."

He said a small prayer to any higher power who was free enough to listen and walked in. Hermione was lying on a bed with a sheet that covered her lower body and her dress was pulled up, the only visible part was the soft bulging stomach which seemed to be covered in a gooey substance.

He released a sigh of relief. At least this wasn't as he had imagined, _yet_.

The doctor was moving a strange contraption on his wife's belly that had long wires connected to it and seemed to be attached to an odd-looking device with knobs and handles along with a screen like the contuper** screen Hermione had shown him once. There were other devices which would have excited his father to the extreme, but he was totally baffled.

"Look at the screen," called the Doctor and he turned. Some strange, bluish greyish image was moving around.

"That's your baby girl," the Doctor said with a smile, and he turned shocked first at Hermione and then mesmerised at the image on the screen.

"M-My baby g-girl?" he stammered like an idiot.

"Yes. See that? That's her left hand, and that's her head." The older woman pointed on the screen with her finger while the other hand held the same strange device, rolling it over Hermione's tummy.

"There she goes, quite an active bundle you've got there." She said with a chuckle. "Another arm, see those little fingers? Ah, there is the leg and... yes.. the other one."

Ron couldn't take his eyes off. _Wow! What magic was this?!_ He could see his unborn baby girl! Sure the picture looked nothing like the chubby baby pictures but was this really _his_ baby? The one he created with Hermione?! Blimey! And she was there, very much a small person, moving around inside his wife. It was one thing to know it, quite the other to see it for himself.

He turned towards Hermione and she smiled at him, that same radiant one that still made his heart flip, but there was also a bit of moisture that glistened in her eyes. But it did not bother him, he knew just like him, it was an effect of the extreme joy she felt. He came closer and held her hand and bending down, kissed her briefly on her lips.

"Thank you for this precious little gift, Hermione, and thank you for bringing me here to the Obstrestician." He murmured in her ears.

"Obstetrician, Ron!" she exclaimed softly with a small teary giggle and placed a loving hand on his cheek meeting his eyes, sharing the smile and the bliss.

"Whatever you say, love, whatever you say..." He replied, and together they turned towards the screen once more.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, this was to make up for the heartbreaking one shot I posted yesterday. Leave a comment and let me know if you liked it, please?_

 _*television_

 _**computer_


End file.
